Good puppybad!
by Not-sama
Summary: Battousai, lord of the vampires has found his mate...the problem? he has made a deal with a puppy that will make things more difficult than they should be. Read and review. its gunna be good!


Disclaimer: I do not, nor have i ever..own rurouni kenshin...but i will one day..i will!!

"**talking" 'thinking, animal talking' (remember! An this fic an animal can think words, but cant talk them.)**

**Good puppy...BAD!!**

**Four small clumsy white paws made there way down the seeming long hallway, tiny nails lightly sracthing the hard wood floors. ' m'kaowuuuu!' the puppy howled cutely, but all the sound that came out was a wine.**

**Nothing. The white puppy listened.**

**The pup stopped dead in its place dropping its rear end on to the floor watery-eyed.**

**'kaowuuuu...' The puppy wined repeatedly trying to call kaoru. Long fingers wrapped lightly around the puppy's belly lifting it in to caring arms "now, now little one stop that". ' 'ma'kaowu!'the puppy happily barked (more like chirped) at the appearance of his beauty full raven hair d, sapphire eyed caregiver (he would say pet, but what does a puppy know :p)**

**It had been puppy love at first sight for the pup when he was in the box to pick his human. When he picked his human he had picked the best pick of all, Long raven wing black hair and eyes that had more sapphire than he had ever seen some of the other humans wear on there long paws. Along side side him with his poofy white as snow fur and ski blue eyes or you could just call him the epitome of cuteness, when it will be time for Christmas they are going to take some kick ass Christmas photos! He could have had a cool looking male human, but they smell weard. ( dieslaghing )**

**Kaoru lifted the white ball of fluff and mayhem close to her face " Are you hungry cloud?" she asked the fuzz ball. Cloud yipped happily tail swishing about 'found you! Feed me, I hungwy' he bombarded her face with puppy dog kisses. Kaoru giggled closing her eyes and pulling the dog away from her face back on to the floor heading to the kitchen. Looking down at the adorable pup clumsily trotting along side her tripping on its own paws. Who would have thunk that they would just be giving away such cute husky puppies, in a cardboard box no less! She smiled at the pup who just now tripped onto its face . When she had first seen those ski blue puppy eyes she knew that was her puppy. "come cloud, after dinner we'll go to the park" kaoru announced, cloud barking in approval.**

**Dinner was eventful as usual. Kaoru had almost accidentally set cloud's tail aflame while taking the chicken out of the oven. She had no idea how, but she almost did. Looking down at the pup in its leash and collar she guessed that cloud was still upset at her for the tail incident, jugging by the sour look he has on his puppy face (if they can look sour.). Shutting and locking the door behind her kaoru gently tugged on clouds leash with a sigh "lets hope our walk is not as eventful as the kitchen." cloud looked up to her with another sour look before he started to talk to the park. 'I gonna sniff the pwants now m'kay ' cloud ran ahead taking in all the smells of all the shrubbery around the path and everything that had passed through there. (and some of it was weard) "hey! Slow down" kaoru commanded. 'come on, I smell something new' cloud wined giving kaoru his best puppy dog eyes while leading kaoru to the park bench. 'sit, pwese.." he asked while standing up using the bench that was much bigger than him. "your a brat, now go play" kaoru growled removing his leash. Siting back in the cold metal bench as she closed her eyes . A cool breeze caressed her warm face causing her hair to sway along with it. The sun sank lower, soon to be swallowed by the surrounding mountains in some time. She sighed happily, it was weather like this that made her glad to move in to this quiet, peaceful, small mountain town. She was not the only one who enjoyed it,cloud did too. Kaoru turned her gaze to the happy frolicking puppy trying to catch a small black cricket as a game. A small content smile creped its way onto the womans lips. Yes, cloud most defanately liked it here. Bored of chasing the cricket, cloud has now become quiet her interest now shifting to sniffing, and weaving through bushes and trees, his tail acting like a flag that shows his position.**

**Snapping his head to attention noticing as the darkness of the night drew nearer, as did the strange sense of change arise inside of the pup. There was just something off about it, and the scent surrounding the area, maybe because it is still young and did not yet know it. Curiosity getting the best of the puppy, he followed his nose.**

**(there is a line here...but its invisible :3)**

"**twilight"**

"**Something feels different, feels good, and its calling.."**

**Double honey colored eyes slowly opened, commanding the surrounding earth to part, to relinquish him from its healing restoreing embrace. Battousai rose, mostly hidden bu the parks trees and shrubs he raked his fingers through his fiery mane combing out knots. Scanning the area around him his eyes layed upon something that made his breathing stop, and color flooding back to his eyes. There siting on a bench was the most beauty full creature he has ever layed eyes upon, Long silky ebony hair, a small button nose, lush lips...and a white ball of fur about to attack my face...Oro...**

**wait...wha—AHHHH!!**

**End of chapter! 3 bwahaha! cliffhanger!**

**well, i have no idea why i thought of this...I just did**

**my apologizes for my hideous grammar and many errors that i don't know are there because im bad with grammar and such**

**anyway, i will only write more if i get more than 5 reviews. If i get that, then i will update REALY soon. I have NOTHING to do all this week. Due to an idiot of a brother withdrawing too much money from a shared bank account and making it so i don't have the only thing i look forward to in the day : jujitsu and muay tai.**

**So, review. Be helpfull I need to know my errors and give me some ideas. :3**


End file.
